


The Best of Birthdays

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cats, Togetherness, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Patterson has what she considers one of the best days of her life.





	The Best of Birthdays

Patterson was awaken at 6:00 by a text message from Tasha. Hey birthday girl! It read, are you up for dinner and drinks tonight? Patterson laughed. They had celebrated everyone’s birthday with dinner and drinks at Tasha’s house for as long as she had been on the team. Sure. She replied, I’m up for that.

Patterson was halfway through changing when she heard a knock on the door. “One second!” she yelled before throwing her blouse on and running to the door. A delivery boy about 15 years old was standing there awkwardly, holding a thin package. “Umm, are you… Patterson?” he asked looking at the address on the box. “Yes, I am,” she said politely. “This is for you,” the boy said handing Patterson the package. “Thank you,” Patterson said. She shut the door as the boy walked away, opening the card on top of her package. Happy Birthday Patterson!! We miss you and can’t wait to see you!! Love Jane and Kurt. Patterson smiled. The pair were on their honeymoon and were getting back tomorrow. She opened her package and saw a Sudoku workbook and a dozen chocolate strawberries. She took one, put the rest in the fridge, and set off for work, sudoku in hand.

Patterson was especially surprised when she found her lab had been decorated for her birthday, a small pile of presents placed on her desk. After opening every present in the pile, Tasha found her and gave her a blindfold, telling her she had a special present. 

“You know, this could potentially bring up some bad memories for me,” Patterson joked. She was still blindfolded and Tasha was driving to an unknown location. “Well then it’s a good thing I’m here to help,” Tasha said, putting her arm on the blond’s shoulder. About 20 minutes later, they arrived. 

Tasha stopped the car and helped Patterson out. “Ok, you can take your blindfold off now,” The latina said. Patterson took off the mask and saw a barn. “Where are we?” she asked. As the two approached the building, more and more cats appeared. “Are you getting me a cat?” Patterson asked excitedly. Tasha laughed fondly. “Yep,” she said, opening the door to the barn, “go take your pick.”

Patterson sat down on the floor as cats surrounded her. Suddenly, a small, black and white spotted cat jumped in her lap and curled up contentedly. “I think I’ve found a cat,” she said happily. “That’s Peak,” a worker said, “He’s usually not like this with people.” Tasha smiled “She has that effect on people. And apparently animals,” she laughed. 

A few hours later, Patterson got to Tasha’s house, the smell of something cooking enticing her from even down the hallway. She knocked on the door. Tasha opened the door. “There’s the birthday girl!” she cried. Tasha led Patterson to the kitchen, where Kurt and Jane were cooking what looked like stir-fry. “Hey, Wellers!” she said as she entered the room, “I didn’t think you guys were coming back till tomorrow!” Kurt laughed. “We wanted to be here for your birthday,” he told her. She smiled. “You guys are the best.”

Patterson laid down in bed, Peak purring beside her. A clock next to her read 1:00 AM. She sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes. Somehow, her friends had been able to take the day she hated most into something worth anticipating.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know Patterson is allergic to cats, but I thought she'd be a good cat person so... :)  
> Thank you so so much for reading and if you have any requests, be sure to put them in the coments.


End file.
